This invention relates to ice chopping apparatus for a kitchen appliance or as an attachment to a food processor or similar appliance for processing ice chunks, cubes or similar ice pieces into ice fragments of controlled size. A plethora of kitchen appliances have become available which perform a variety of functions in the processing and preparation of food items as well as juicers, blenders etc. The more versatile these appliances become, namely in the performance of multiple functions, eliminates the requirement to have a multiplicity of such appliances cluttering or taking up useful counter space in the kitchen. Food processors are an example of these versatile multi-function devices which may be utilized for performing a variety of cutting, rasping, chopping, kneading, mixing, grinding, etc. functions. However, most of the attachments or tools used in the food processors do not perform a good job of fragmentating ice chunks with a predetermined size or configuration of suitable size as well as having an appetizing appearance.